


Wednesday: Head Canons

by hazelNuts



Series: Maliraweek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Scent Marking, clothes swapping, wooing trickster style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back, Kira realized she’d known exactly what she was doing. It had started very simple. They were standing in line at the cafeteria and some freshman had taken the last chocolate pudding.</p><p>  <i>(I always imagine Kira and Malia getting into some kind of trickster-off, setting challenges and being complete menaces to the rest of the pack.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday: Head Canons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Looking back, Kira realized she’d known exactly what she was doing. It had started very simple. They were standing in line at the cafeteria and some freshman had taken the last chocolate pudding.

‘No, I really wanted that,’ she told Malia, who was standing next to her.

‘I can get it for you.’

‘No one gives up their chocolate pudding, Malia.’

The coyote had risen to the bait.

‘They will to me. What do I get if it works?’

‘You can borrow my green shorts.’

‘Deal.’

Two minutes later, Malia came back with Kira’s chocolate pudding and a triumphant grin on her face.

~

They kept challenging each other. Clothes were exchanged and some never came back. It didn’t take that long before neither girl was sure which clothes belonged to who. There were days when Kira was sure that the only pieces that she wore that were actually hers, was her underwear.

The wolves frequently mistook one girl for the other, because their scents had become so intermingled. They’d made it part of their challenges. Liam was the easiest to fool, but Derek was impossible. Malia was sure that he could identify them by their heartbeats. Kira figured it was simply because Derek was better at being a werewolf.

‘We have to make it really worth it,’ Kira said. ‘Derek’s a tough one, and it’s going to take a lot of effort to get it right.’

‘True. Exchanging clothes or buying lunch isn’t going to cut it. The winner deserves a real prize.’

‘Homework for a month?’

‘Well, that’ll work for me, but doesn’t give you a whole lot of incentive.’

‘You’re getting a lot better. I’d definitely let you do my Geography homework.’

Kira got a pillow in the face for that.

They were at Malia’s house. It had taken her dad a little while to get used to everything, but he was coming around. So far the only ones he accepted in his house were Kira and Derek, but he tolerated the rest, though terrified of Lydia, and no longer went for his shotgun when any of the pack showed up on the porch.

‘Hey, I was being nice. Dinner, then? The loser pays for dinner at a restaurant of the winner’s choice.’

‘I like that. But, if I win, can I borrow your leather jacket?’

‘I’m pretty sure that’s actually yours. I’ll bring it with me tomorrow.’

~

Kira lost, but she insisted that it was only because Malia had shown up the loft five minutes before her. She already knew where Malia wanted to go. There was only one place in Beacon Hills where they served venison, The Cabin.

You wouldn’t think from the name, but the place was pretty fancy. So, they’d agreed to dress up and make it a night. Lydia had helped Malia out. Kira was a little jealous, because Lydia was an artist. She had to do with a very unhelpful Stiles, who had made several remarks that had gotten Kira into a weird headspace.

‘I don’t get why you’re so worried about your outfit. It’s not like it’s a date.’

Kira had frozen at that.

‘Oh my god, it is.’

‘No, it’s not.’

‘The redness of your face says something else, my foxy friend.’

Thankfully, Stiles had dropped it after that. But Kira couldn’t  get it out of her head, because what if it was a date? She had do redo her mascara, her hand shook that much. And when she’d gotten in her car, Stiles had whispered something to her that she really shouldn’t be thinking about while driving to have dinner with her best friend.

That was what Malia had become, her best friend. The first person she thought of telling if something upset her. The only person who knew about her Beanie Baby collection. The person who could always make her smile.

The person, Kira realized, she had fallen for without even noticing.

Stepping inside the restaurant, she found that her friend had already arrived. The girl jumped up as Kira approached the table. Lydia had done an amazing job. Malia looked gorgeous. She was beaming, but that could also be from the prospect of getting to eat deer.

‘Hey,’ Kira said, doing a little wave. What was that?

‘Hey. Look, Lydia got me to wear heels. Do you like them?’

‘Yeah.’ No, because there suddenly seemed to be a whole lot more leg. Stiles’ parting words jumped back in her head.

‘Just don’t expect me to walk very far in them. I don’t know how Lydia does it. Heels are very unpractical.’

Kira nodded and quickly sat down.

‘You okay?’

‘I’m fine. It’s just- I’m pretty sure that’s my skirt.’

After that, everything went back to normal.

So normal in fact, that half-way through their main course, Diana burst into the restaurant. Of course the Roman gods were real. And of course The Huntress was there to exact her vengeance.

With a sigh Kira dug her phone out of her purse and send an SOS to the pack.

~

The fight had been underwhelming to say the least. Kira had expected there to be storms, wild animals at the goddesses command, magic flying through the air. Instead, there had been luring the raging woman away from the restaurant, a few well aimed punches, and a stern talking to from Lydia.

It had turned out that the goddess had just moved here and found out about the restaurant serving deer. She hadn’t been happy with that, but after Lydia had explained how it worked in America, she’d walked off and vowed to get the next ship back to civilization, or Italy.

No one had gotten seriously hurt. The worst damage was done to Kira’s dress and it hadn’t even been from the fight. She’d gotten herself tangled in some branches and had had to pull the dress free. She started to shiver the moment the adrenaline began to wear of.

‘Here,’ Scott said, handing her his jacket.

‘Thanks.’ Kira wrapped herself up gratefully.

‘You need a piggy-back ride back to the restaurant?’

Kira had kicked off her heels at the start of the fight. The forest floor wasn’t painful, but it wasn’t very comfortable either.

‘No, it’s fine,’ Malia answered for her. ‘My house is close.’

And before she knew it, Kira was being dragged through the preserve.

‘Malia, what was that? Malia?’

The girl didn’t answer, she just kept dragging Kira along.

The house was close. It was only a two minute walk. Kira expected to be released from the coyote’s death grip when they entered, but she’s dragged all the way to the bedroom. The jacket was ripped from her shoulders and a sweater pushed into her hands.

‘If I put this on will you tell me why you dragged me away like that?’

‘I don’t like it when you smell like him.’

‘Why not? He’s pack. He’s our Alpha.’

‘I don’t like it when you smell like anything but us.’

‘Oh.’ Well then.

She quickly pulled the sweater over her head and climbed under the sheets. The coyote dived in next to her, immediately wrapping herself around her friend. Kira hugged her a little tighter.

‘We should probably put on pyjama’s,’ Malia muttered into her shoulder.

‘Later.’

She could feel Malia’s teeth against her shoulder when the girl smiled. And suddenly she was very grateful for Stiles’ tip: ‘She likes it when you bite.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
